


for the better...for forever.

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Family, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, life is a cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: A quick coda to "Life is a Cabaret"... (lots of fluff and feelings ahead...and spoilers, so be warned)





	for the better...for forever.

The rest of the party-goers have made their escape, leaving the core group to deal with a still sobbing Moira Rose on the floor of her closet.

“Okay, I know everyone is well-intentioned, but I think I can handle this from here on out. Please, please, just try to enjoy the rest of your night. She’ll be…well, just…don’t worry…” Johnny is practically pushing all of them into the adjoining room, cutting off whatever Alexis was about to say with a polite but firm door to the face.

David closes his eyes for a moment, feeling more than a bit off center and in need of some grounding. The brush of Patrick’s hand against his does the trick and he opens his eyes, turning just slightly to seek out the man he loves as he tangles their fingers together.

“Thanks,” he whispers, giving his hand a squeeze as he nods towards the door. Patrick smiles in affirmation and David turns to Alexis and Stevie to say his goodbyes.

“Ok, so…once again, you were both luminous this evening and I hope this thing with Mom hasn’t ruined it for you.” He can feel his frustration bubbling way too close to the surface and the need to flee has him already pulling Patrick towards the door. “But right now, I need to get out of here. We can celebrate…or whatever…tomorrow.”

Alexis reaches out to stop him with a hand to his arm, and he stills, but doesn’t turn around.

“David, I’m sooorry. I know I didn’t react well to your announcement this morning, it’s just been a crazy day with Ted leaving and the show. David. Please look at me,” she pleads as her fingernails dig into his sweater.

He does. And she looks…sad. As annoyed as he is at her, he can see there’s a lot going on behind the look he sees in her eyes. He may want to take a selfish in this moment, but for better or worse, he’s really gotten to know Alexis these past few years and knows what’s in her heart. So he does something he hasn’t done, maybe ever…or at least not more than once.

He initiates a hug.

Keeping Patrick’s hand firmly in his, he raises his other arm, welcoming Alexis into the space between them so both he and Patrick can surround her in their arms. Her cheek comes to rest on his shoulder and he lets out a sigh, feeling a wave of stress roll off of him as he does.

“Stevie,” he hears Patrick call out, “get in here.”

“No way,” she retorts, but David looks over and sees her arms unfurl as she shuffles in place. Giving her a crooked smile, he lifts his arm from Alexis’ back and motions Stevie forward, silently pleading her to join in. Her eyes are like daggers, but she starts to move, huffing and puffing as she comes around the back and drapes her arms over David and Patrick’s shoulders.

“Okay, you’ve got 5 seconds of this and then I’m out,” she mumbles, but David catches Patrick and her sharing a smile and it just makes his heart warm to the point of burning in his chest.

A loud shriek from next door succeeds in breaking the moment, with Stevie clapping them both on the back before quickly excusing herself from the room. Alexis disentangles herself a bit slower, but stops to look between David and Patrick with a real, genuine smile free from the gloominess that had been there a few moments before.

“I really am super happy for you both. Like, happy in a way I’ve never been for someone else before, which is kinda new for me.”

“Thank you,” Patrick replies earnestly and without an ounce of sarcasm, which David would’ve never been able to pull off. That man has somehow managed to take those two words and master their usage, David realizes, thinking back to the many times Patrick has directed them to him and how much meaning has been encapsulated each time.

Alexis just flaps her wrist, motioning for them to leave. “Okay, you too shoo, I’m going to call Ted so I can keep him company at the airport. But we have a 9 am appointment at the cafe tomorrow for wedding planning. I’ve only got a week here.”

Patrick is pulling David out the open door, but David manages to retort, “We can maybe swing by around 10:30, but no earlier!” 

Alexis isn’t listening anymore, too focused on finding her phone, her mind already back on herself.

When they’re about 10 feet from the hotel, David turns his head to look at Patrick, who’s been just this solid force beside him since the after party started and well, for the last two years.

“So, that didn’t really go as planned,” David ventures, squeezing Patrick’s hand as their steps fall into sync.

“Ah, no, not really,” he replies, thankfully with humor in his voice as he gives David a fond smile.

It’s a smile David’s come to know well, a smile he never takes for granted because the love shining behind it is has become his north star.

Stopping, he turns to face Patrick, feeling suddenly like an overfilled glass of champagne, the happiness that has been bubbling under his skin all day spilling over the brim. Quickly gathering Patrick close, David loses himself for a moment in the honey brown depths of those expressive eyes as Patrick gazes up at him. Patrick really should consider wearing eyeliner more often.

“Despite the many interruptions, I meant every word of what I said back there, about you. About us,” David confesses, no longer surprised to find he has the confidence to be open with this man about the depth of the love he feels. “You’ve changed my life for the better…for forever.”

Patrick is already leaning his head up for a kiss, but manages to get out, “You’ve changed mine, too…” before David’s lips have silenced further declarations. Patrick tastes of champagne and home, making David wish they were back in his apartment and not here in the street, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing Patrick until they’re both breathless. Patrick presses a few lingering kisses to David’s lips before loosening his grip, shuffling back just a step with his hands still at David’s waist.

“You aren’t really going to let Alexis plan our wedding are you?” he asks with a skeptical look.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, David shakes off that idea with a quiver of his head. “Uh, hell no. I refuse to allow anyone in our wedding party to wear flower crowns or feathers. We can just play along for a week so she feels included.”

“Good, because I do have a few ideas…,” Patrick begins to say, but David interrupts before he can get any further with that ridiculous statement.

“Honey, we agreed long ago, I handle the creative…” David reminds Patrick.

“…and I handle the business, which in this case means the money,” Patrick interjects, “which must mean that I get to decide how much we spend.”

Patrick tips his head at David with that and begins to saunter away down the street, leaving David struck for a moment with how to respond.

Running to catch up to him, he swings his arm over Patrick’s shoulder, giving the side of his head a playful kiss.

“Okay, blue can be one of our colors, but that’s as far as I’m willing to bend.”


End file.
